O homem dos meus sonhos
by Lari-chan
Summary: [UA] Kagome estava prestes a se casar com o homem que acha ser o certo para ela, mas 20 dias antes do casamento, ela conhece alguém que põe seu mundo de cabeça para baixo. [KagxInu] [KagxSessh]


**_O homem dos meus sonhos_**

**Olá minna;)**

**Como vão? Sei, estou aqui novamente, postando outra fic, o que pode até chegar a causar outros atrasos nas minhas outras fics, mas já faz meses que estou tentando postar essa, esperando que outra fic minha acabe, mas decidi não esperar mais.**

**Eu tenho mais 5 projetos de fics, mas essas vão ter que esperar até eu terminar ao menos 2 outras fics. Isso pode até demorar um tempo, mas se não for assim minha cabeça vai estourar.**

**Quanto ao nome da fic, eu já disse algumas vezes que não tenho muita criatividade para nomes e comprovei em várias fics, mas deixemos isso para lá.**

**Eu sei que tem gente que fez fics parecidas, mas quero dizer que são histórias diferentes, apenas com algumas coisas perecidas.**

**Essa fic não ficará longa, eu estou tentando aumentá-la o máximo possível.**

**Como vcs sabem, Inu-kun e os outros são da Rumiko, então vamos á fic logo.**

**Resumo: **[UA Kagome estava prestes a se casar com o homem que acha ser o certo para ela, mas 20 dias antes do casamento, ela conhece alguém que põe seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

//Prólogo//

Paris, França;

Faltam 23 dias para o casamento.

Sentada na bela e grande varanda do quarto, uma belíssima mulher tomava seu café observando ao longe a torre Eiffel.

Fechou os orbes azuis marinhos no momento em que uma brisa um pouco mais forte passou, fazendo os belos cabelos negros lisos e longos até metade das costas balançarem e deixar mais a mostra o belo rosto de delicadas feições. Ainda estava vestida com a leve camisola de seda branca, que batia na altura da metade das coxas, deixando a maior parte de suas belas pernas à mostra.

Tinha um corpo magnífico. Possuía curvas perfeitas, seios na medida certa, cintura muito bem definida. Descansou a xícara com chá sobre a mesa quando um vento forte a fez estremecer. De repente, alguém a cobriu com seu robi. Ela olha para cima e sorri ao ver os olhos dourados frios e penetrantes olhando-a fixamente. Qualquer pessoa diria que aquele olhar transmitia uma frieza incrível, mas ela o conhecia muito bem para saber que aquele olhar continha mais ternura e amor do que parecia.

-está um pouco frio para que fique aqui fora apenas de camisola.

Ela sorriu e observou-o, enquanto terminava de vestir o robi. Ele usava apenas um short de dormir branco, com o peito e os braços musculosos descobertos. Os cabelos prateados estavam balançando ao vento, e ele possuía duas linhas roxas em cada bochecha. Ele era realmente maravilhoso, em todos os sentidos.

-você não pode dizer muita coisa, Sesshoumaru.- ela ficou de pé e ele a abraçou pela cintura. Ela colocou os braços em seu peito, enquanto os dois olhavam-se fixamente.

-Kagome, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa.

-peça.- ela mantinha um tom doce na voz.

-eu sei que você gostaria muito de se casar aqui em Paris, mesmo que nós dois sejamos Japoneses, mas minha família insiste em que eu me case em Tóquio, sem falar que eles querem lhe conhecer. Poderia fazer isso por mim?

-claro que sim, eu faria tudo por você.- ela sorriu e o abraçou também, se aconchegou em seu peito.- sem falar que minha família também que eu case no Japão e disseram que não vão me deixar casar sem conhecer meu noivo.

Seshoumaru abraçou-a um pouco mais forte.

-eu te amo Kagome.

-eu também te amo.- ela disse convicta.

OoO 

Paris, França;

Faltam 22 dias para o casamento.

Kagome e Sesshoumaru passavam rapidamente pelo saguão do aeroporto, cercados por seguranças, enquanto vários jornalistas e fotógrafos tentavam falar com eles e tiravam fotos. Ela era uma cantora muito conhecida na França, embora o resto do mundo nunca tivesse ouvido nenhuma de suas músicas. Sesshoumaru era um empresário também bastante conhecido. Pretendia ficar na França apenas durante alguns meses, mas acabou ficando por dois anos ao conhecer sua futura esposa.

Kagome usava um vestido azul escuro tomara-que-caia, longo até os joelhos. Ele definia os seios com uma fita da mesma cor logo abaixo destes, mas no resto era completamente solto. Usava também óculos escuros e os cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Usava uma maquiagem leve.

Estava de mãos dadas com o noivo e rapidamente desviaram da imprensa, se dirigindo a sala de embarque.

Algumas horas depois (não me perguntem quantas, além de não saber quanto leva uma viajem de avião de Paris à Tóquio, tem o fuso-horário, por isso não sei quando eles chegaram), eles estavam desembarcando no aeroporto internacional de Tóquio (os aeroportos lá tbm recebem nomes como aqui no Brasil?).

Sesshoumaru discretamente procurou a família com os olhos. Kagome no entanto, não era reservada como o noivo e logo tirou os óculos e pôs-se a procurar quase que desesperada pela própria família. Sorriu, ao ver a mãe de cabelos ondulados e curtos, olhos azuis marinhos como os seus, acompanhada do irmão de 12 anos e do avô, que parecia bem entediado. A mulher conversava animadamente com outra, de cabelos negros lisos e longos, esta acompanhada de um youkai de cabelos prateados muito parecido com Sesshoumaru e de um outro homem, provavelmente um hanyou, de cabelos prateados como os dos dois youkais, orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça (eu posso jurar que são mais parecidas com orelhas de gato), olhos dourados e corpo musculoso, embora menos que Sesshoumaru. Ele parecia muito emburrado e contrariado ao ter que estar ali.

-Sesshy...- ela disse bem baixinho, para chamar a atenção do futuro marido. Ele não gostava do apelido, mas ela podia dize-lo enquanto estivessem a sós.

-Sim?- ele ainda procurava a família com o olhar.

-eles estão ali...- ele olhou para o mesmo lugar que ela e encontrou a família deles.

-acho que minha família já conheceu a sua.- ele disse e ela concordou, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao grupo.

-que engraçado, Izaoi, minha filha também está vindo para o Japão, acompanhada do noivo dela, para se casarem aqui.

-eu já estou aqui, mãe.- a senhora Higurashi virou-se quase que automaticamente ao ouvir a suave voz da filha.

-Ka...K-chan, minha filha!

-Sesshoumaru!- enquanto Sesshoumaru cumprimentava o pai e sua esposa e Kagome a família dela, Inuyasha ainda observava a mulher piscando os olhos, quase que babando. Não era possível que o meio-irmão tivesse conquistado uma mulher tão bela.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o olhar do irmão, que agora observava as curvas da futura mulher e estreitou o olhar. Na hora, Inuyasha retirou o olhar de Kagome e passou a observar as outras pessoas que passavam pelo local.

-vocês se conheceram no vôo?

-Não, mãe- disse Kagome, sorrindo. Sesshoumaru a abraçou pela cintura e disse:- ele é o meu noivo.

A mãe de Kagome sorriu feliz e disse:

-mas que ótimo!

-que bela escolha, filho.- disse Inu Taisho.- é uma moça muito bela e pelo que vejo, muito educada também, srta Kagome.

-obrigada, Sr. Taisho.

-por favor, me chame de Inu. Não quero formalidades entre nossas famílias.

-tudo bem, Inu.

-gostaria que conhecesse Inuyasha, ele é o irmão de Sesshoumaru.

-meio-irmão- disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Kagome estendeu a mão para Inuyasha.

-muito prazer.- ele sorriu galantemente e beijou as costas da mão de Kagome. Ela no entanto, manteve-se impassível, para irritação do hanyou. Todas as garotas que ele conhecia se derretiam com aquele ato e olhar, mas ela não parecia ser assim. Sesshoumaru sorriu discretamente, para que ninguém percebesse.

"Kagome não é como as garotas que você conhece, Inuyasha. Nunca será capaz de conquistar alguém como ela, Kagome é especial demais para você".

"eu ainda vou conquista-la. Meu irmão não merece alguém tão bela como essa" Inuyasha sorriu novamente, enquanto a conversa continuava entre as famílias.

OoO 

**Olá minna XD**

**E aí, gostaram? Se sim, mandem reviews, se não, bem... paciência, não se pode agradar a todos.**

**Quero dizer referente a atitude de Kagome: ela não foi grossa com o Inu, ou indiferente apenas porque namora o Sesshy, mas é que ela está muito acostumada a esse tipo de coisa, cantadas, tratamentos cordiais, por ser uma famosa, pelo menos na França.**

**Bem, é isso, espero que gostem e que mandem reviews.**

**Bjos, ja ne.**

**Lari-chan**


End file.
